This study examines the efficacy and effectiveness of two theory based, universal family prevention programs that have shown efficacy for reducing adolescent alcohol and other drug use: Family Matters (FM) (Bauman, 1996) and (Iowa) Strengthening Families Program (Spoth, 1999) when implemented with families randomly assigned to one of two different conditions: a family "choice" condition (two-groups--FM or SFP) and a traditional random control trial condition (three groups--FM, SFP, and control) called the "assigned" condition. The two conditions (choice vs. assigned) will be compared for differences in: (a) adolescent outcomes related to alcohol use and related behaviors;(b) family characteristics for those who participate;(c) family recruitment, retention and completion rates;(d) costs for program implementation. The sample is drawn from families (N=725) with a child aged 11 or 12 currently enrolled in Kaiser Permanente Health Care Plan (KP), in one of four medical centers in Northern California. An initial face-to-face interview will be conducted (separately) with the parent and adolescent prior to program delivery and two follow-up interviews (12 and 24 months later) will be conducted over the telephone with the parent and adolescent (separately). The health care system represents an important new mode for delivering adolescent alcohol use prevention programs to families. The specific aims of this project will provide a real world test of implementation issues and feasibility. Finally, the choice condition represents an innovative, realistic condition under which families make participation decisions outside of the traditional experimental study design protocols. Choosing a treatment based on personal preference may increase patient's sense of autonomy and self-efficacy for behavior change thereby improving outcomes (Williams,1998;Clarke, 1999). Social cognitive theory and principles of self-regulation provide a connection between these psychological constructs and behavioral choices/health outcomes (Bandura, 1986;Clark &Zimmerman, 1990).